


Zoo with Steve

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “You haven't been to a zoo before?” Tony asked Steve as they made their way to the ticketing booth.“Not really, I was constantly sick when I was younger and it was expensive to see them. Bucky used to show me the pictures he took when his family went to the zoo.” Steve said as he turns to Tony.“Bucky?” Tony asked.“My bestfriend in the 40's. We grew up together.”Steve explains, and continue to talk about Bucky.As they walked around the zoo, Tony could see the excitement in Steve's eyes as he watched the zookeeper fed the tigers, he watched as the seal balance on the ball, he watched the penguin walking in a straight line, then he turned to Tony, with a huge question mark above his head.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Zoo with Steve

It was after Loki was caught and brought back to Asgard, when Tony stood next to Steve as they watched Thor and Loki went away. Steve said goodbye and went to his bike, only for Tony to stop him.

“Hey Cap!” Tony calls out

“Yes Mr Stark?” Steve said as he took off his helmet.

“Come on, call me Tony. Was wondering if you wanna hang out?” Tony asked.

“Sure thing, Tony. Maybe over the weekend? I need to rest up.” Steve said.

“Yeah sure thing, I'm bringing Bruce to the tower. How about you drop by to the tower over the weekend?” Tony asked.

“Sure. See you over the weekend.” Steve said as he smiles at Tony, and starts his bike and rode off.

It was the weekend when Tony was busy in his lab when JARVIS announced the arrival of Steve Rogers, Tony looked confuse, why would Steve drop by the lab. Then it hit him, we wanted to hang out with Steve over the weekend. Tony stops whatever he was doing and he ran up to the common level, only to bump head first into Steve's chest.

“Ouch!” Tony yelps.

“Hey there.” Steve chuckles.

“Stevie! I'm so sorry!” Tony apologizes as he rubs his head.

“Hey hey, I'm alright. You look tired.” Steve chuckles.

“Yeah was in the lab for a few hours. Let me take a quick shower.” Tony said.

“Tones! Finally you're out from the lab.” Rhodey shouts from the kitchen.

“How long have you been in the lab?” Steve asked worriedly.

“Sir has been in the lab ever since Wednesday morning.” JARVIS replied.

“Tony, you want to rest instead? We can hang out another day.” Steve said, as he rest his hands on Tony's shoulder.

“No no, I have everything planned out for you.” Tony shook his head.

“You're exhausted.” Steve complains.

“Come on, we're going out.” Tony said.

“After you shower.” Steve chuckles.

“Oh yeah, clean.” Tony yawns.

As they were in the car, Tony drove them to the nearest zoo. Steve was excited as he watched the tall buildings as they drove pass, as they reached the zoo, Steve literally jumped out of the car.

“You haven't been to a zoo before?” Tony asked Steve as they made their way to the ticketing booth.

“Not really, I was constantly sick when I was younger and it was expensive to see them. Bucky used to show me the pictures he took when his family went to the zoo.” Steve said as he turns to Tony.

“Bucky?” Tony asked.

“My bestfriend in the 40's. We grew up together.”Steve explains, and continue to talk about Bucky.

As they walked around the zoo, Tony could see the excitement in Steve's eyes as he watched the zookeeper fed the tigers, he watched as the seal balance on the ball, he watched the penguin walking in a straight line, then he turned to Tony, with a huge question mark above his head.

“Let me get this clear, these animals actually willingly wants to stay here?” Steve asked as he turns to Tony who was watching the penguins.

“This is not a prison, Stevie.” Tony chuckles.

“So can they leave?” Steve asked.

“Technically no.” Tony replies.

“I bet you, that penguin is evil. He might have murdered someone. Maybe HYDRA's penguin.” Steve said with determined as he points to a random penguin.

“Hahaha, Stevie! Come on, I don't think HYDRA would hire penguins.” Tony nearly chokes on his drink.

“But look at it, he looks evil.” Steve said as he continuously points to it.

“Alright come on, we shall see the snakes now.” Tony laughs as he pushed Steve along and went to the Reptilian zone.

They walked around, and Steve looks at the snakes with a big grin as he had always love snakes. He was showing Tony around, dragging him by the hand as they saw the spiders then the chameleons. Tony chuckles half the time as he watched Steve being a child, they then went around to see the alligators, snapping turtle and even the monitor lizard. Steve was so happy when he walks into the gift shops, he literally grabbed everything, from the stuffed gorilla, to the stuffed penguins. Tony couldn't help it but chuckles. As they made their way to the cashier, Steve dumps everything.

“Total is $200.” The cashier said as he bags the gifts.

“Uh oh.” Steve said as he took out his wallet, he then turns to Tony.

“Here charge it on my card.” Tony chuckles.

“I'm sorry.” Steve pouts as he grabs the things.

“Hey no worries alright. Let's say we bought the team gifts.” Tony chuckles as he wraps his arm around Steve's biceps, Steve just smiles at him.

As they got back to the tower, Steve happily hands out the gifts.

“For Rhodey, I got you a Sugar Glider because you're always flying around.” Steve chuckles as he hand it to Rhodey.

“Thanks man!” Rhodey said.

“For Clint, I got you a hawk cos you're hawkeye.” Steve laughs.

“Dude! Thanks.” Clint said.

“Natasha! Look at this white tiger for you, you look like a tigress.” Steve beams

“Oh my man child got his mummy a gift.” Natasha laughs.

“Bruce! I got you a gorilla because I felt like you're actually big and cuddly.” Steve said as he toss it to Bruce.

“Hey thanks man, appreciate it.” Bruce said.

“Guys technically I got this, cos someone didn't have enough money for it.” Tony chuckles.

“Hey I didn't expect it to be that expensive. I'll pay you back.” Steve pouts.

“Babe, no worries. Since everyone got one, do I get one?” Tony asked him as he puts an arm over Steve's shoulders.

“Yes! I got you a penguin!” Steve said as he hands him the toy.

“Penguin? Why?” Tony asked.

“Because you walk like one, and when you fly you look like a penguin.” Steve chuckles.

“At least I'm not a murderer.” Tony chuckles.

“Anthony!” Steve sighs loudly


End file.
